


As first dates go...

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Not too bad.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus (Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028013
Kudos: 24





	As first dates go...

Our tale begins near the Black Lake, two Slytherins Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy are on their very first date.

Scorpius asked, "Why did you choose this location?"

Albus shrugged. "It's peaceful, I come here to draw sometimes."

Scorpius smirked. "You draw?"

Albus said, "The Muggle way though, not the wizard way."

Scorpius gasped. "You can draw the Muggle way?"

Albus nodded and stated, "It's pretty easy really, my dad taught me." He laughed. "I'm much better than he is though."

Scorpius inquired, "Can I see one of your drawings?"

Albus went scarlet. "They're rubbish really, nowhere near as good as the famous Muggle artists. You.. won't like them."

Scorpius insisted, "Please show me." He added, "I promise that I won't make fun of you."

Albus sighed. "Ok, fine."

He rummaged around in his school bag and pulled out a notebook.

He tossed it at Scorpius and muttered, "I'm telling you that you won't like my style."

Scorpius flipped open the book at random and let out an audible gasp.

He smiled broadly at Albus. "This is spectacular, Al. Did you draw this after we first met at your house?"

Albus nodded and frowned. "It's rubbish."

Scorpius told him, "Nonsense! This is the best Muggle drawing I have ever seen. The detail on the face is just amazing." He grinned. "It looks just like me when we first met all those years ago."

Albus murmured, "You really think so?"

Scorpius nodded.

Albus explained, "I draw to express my feelings sometimes."

Scorpius closed the book and put it back into Albus's bag.

He whispered, "This, you, us; we should have done this long ago."

Albus agreed, "You're right, but fate happens."

Scorpius beamed, "Well, right here and right now, this is just right."

Albus was grinning from ear to ear as he leant in and kissed him.


End file.
